In general, a liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate, a counter-substrate, a liquid crystal layer held between the array substrate and the counter-substrate, and a color filter formed in one of these substrates. The gap between the substrates is held constant by spacers. As a display mode, various modes such as a twisted nematic (TN) mode are used. Each of pixels includes a thin-film transistor (TFT).
In many cases, the liquid crystal display device is driven at a frame rate of 60 Hz. If the frame rate is reduced, the power consumption can also be reduced. However, in a response of several frames, if the frame rate is reduced, it causes persistence of vision because of dielectric anisotropy of a liquid crystal.